listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The DCEU
There is arleady DC Extended Universe page, but this will include unnamed character deaths. Man of Steel Prequel (comic book) * Kell-Ur - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Elsi Hoo-Paa - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Kex - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Dac Lin - Murdered by Dev-Em. * Commander Kara Zor-El ''- Killed when Scout Ship crashed into Earth. * '''Dev-Em '- Killed when Scout Ship crashed into Earth. Between Man of Steel Prequel and Wonder Woman * Zor-El - Died as time passed. * Alura In-Ze - Died as time passed. * Dug-Les - Died as time passed. * Commander Kara Zor-El's Kryptonian War Kite - Died as time passed. * Dar-Enx - Died as time passed. * Syra Ten-Ar - Died as time passed. * Bertron - Died as time passed. * Original Doomsday '- Died as time passed or destroyed by Kryptonians. Wonder Woman * Gods of Olympus (Poseidon,Hades,Hestia ,Demeter,Athena,Apollo,Artemis,Aphrodite,Hephaestus, Hermes,Dionysus) - Killed by Ares. * ''Zeus ''- Died of his wounds after fighting Ares, later transfered his courage to Shazam after death. * Orana - Shot by a german soldier. * ''Antiope - Shot by a german soldier. * German Soldiers on Themyscira Beach -''' 'All of them were killed in battle. * '''High Ranking German Commanders '- Killed by mustard gas. * German Sniper - Killed by Wonder Woman. * People of Veld - Killed by mustard gas. * '''General Ludendorff - Impaled by Wonder Woman with her sword. * Captain Steven “Steve” Trevor - Blew himself up by firing a gun inside a plane full of mustard gas, sacrificing himself to destroy it. Possibly resurrected as he is to appear in Wonder Woman 1984. * Ares - Destroyed by Wonder Woman with the power of her gauntlets, combined with his lightning that she absorbed. Between Wonder Woman and Man of Steel * Etta Candy - Possibly died as time passed. * Charlie - Possibly died as time passed. * Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison '- Possibly died as time passed. * ''Sameer ''- Died as time passed. * ''Chief Napi ''- Possibly died as time passed, but there is a possibility of him being alive as he was Blackfoot Demigod. Man of Steel * Ro-Zar - Shot in the chest by Zod. * ''Jor-El - Stabbed in the stomach by Zod. However, a hologram of him was preserved and helped his son Kal-El in the future. * Kelor - Destroyed in the implosion of Krypton. * Kelex - Destroyed in the implosion of Krypton. * Lara Lor-Van - Killed in the implosion of Krypton. * High Eminence Lor-Em - Killed in the implosion of Krypton. * H'Raka - Killed in the implosion of Krypton. * Sapphire Guards - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Rondors - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Kryptonian War Kites - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Blood Morals - All of them were killed in implosion of Krypton. * Planet Krypton - Everyone on that planet died when Krypton imploded. * Jonathan Kent ''- Swept away by a tornado. * Harry Kent Jr. - His grave is seen next to Jonathan's grave. * ''Jor-El's Hologram - Destroyed by General Zod. * '''Sub-Commander Faora - Killed when her ship crashed into Zod's ship. * Colonel Nathan Hardy - Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship. * Dr. Emil Hamilton - Killed when Faora's ship crashed into Zod's ship * Commnader Gor '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * '''Nam-Ek '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * 'Jax-Ur '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * 'Tor-An '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * 'Car-Vex '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * 'Nadira '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * 'Dev-Em II '- Sucked for eternity into the Phantom Zone without any way of returning. * '''General Dru-Zod - Neck snapped by Superman. His DNA was later mixed with Lex Luthor's to create Doomsday. Between Man of Steel and Batman v Superman : Dawn of Justice * Jason Todd/Robin ''- Beaten to death off-screen by Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman v Superman : Dawn of Justice * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Jack O'Dwyer - Killed when the Wayne Financial Building was destroyed by either Superman's or Zod's Heat Vision. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - Shot in the head by General Amajagh. * General Amajagh's Henchmen - All of them were killed by Anatoli Knyazev and his men, blaming Superman for it. * General Amajagh - Tackled throught building by Superman. * Cesar Santos - Stabbed in the stomach by a prison inmate under Luthor's command. * '''Anatoli Knyazev's Henchmen '- Killed by Batman with Batmobile. * Kahina Ziri - Pushed onto upcoming train by Anatoli Knyazev. * Wallace Keefe ''- Had a bomb planted in his wheelchair by Lex Luthor, killing him and everyone else is the Capitol Building, except for Superman. * ''Senator June Finch - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Barrows - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Purrington - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Mercedes Graves - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Everyone in Capitol Building - Killed in explosion. * Anatoli Knyazev's Henchmen '''- All of them were killed by Batman. * '''Anatoli Knyazev - Had his flamethrower pack damaged by Batman, causing him to incinerate. * Doomsday '- Stabbed through the chest by Superman with a Kryptonite spear, killing him. * ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Stabbed by one of Doomsday's spikes while exposed to Kryptonite. (Revived) Suicide Blonde (comic book) * 'Don Leo '- Tortured and killed by Joker and Harley Quinn. Suicide Squad * Katana's Parents - Unknown cause of death. * Maseo Yamashiro - Murdered by Takeo with Soultaker. * Yuki Yamashiro - Murdered by Yakuza. * Reiko Yamashiro - Murdered by Yakuza. * 'Takeo Yamashiro '- Killed by Katana after he killed her family. * 'Joker's Goon (Goat Mask) '- Gunned down. * Monster T - Shot in the head by Joker. * Grace Santana - Died when El Diablo accidentialy set on fire their house. * El Diablo's Daughter - Died when El Diablo accidentialy set on fire their house. * El Diablo's Son - Died when El Diablo accidentialy set on fire their house. * Prisoners - Incernated by El Diablo. * Gerard Davis - Possesed by Incubus with help of Enchantress * Christopher Weiss/Slipknot - Had his nanite explosive detonated by Flag when he tried to escape from him. * '''Jonny Frost - Killed when Waller shot down the Joker's helicopter. * Dr. Van Criss - Killed when Waller shot down the Joker's helicopter. * Petty Officer Gomez - Killed underwater by Eyes of the Adversary. * SEAL Team - Killed underwater by Eyes of the Adversary. * Lieutenant Edwards - Manually detonated explosives, sacrificing himself to destroy Incubus. * Incubus '- Destroyed in the explosion caused by Edwards. * ''Chato Santana/El Diablo - Killed in the explosion that destroyed Incubus. * '''Enchantress - Heart crushed by Flag in order to free June. * 'Eyes of the Adversary '- Disintegrated after Enchantress died. Justice League * Elinore Stone - Died in unknown accident. (Photo) * Nora Allen - Murdered by unknown person. Her husband Henry was later blamed for it. * 'Parademon Scout '- Self-destructed. * Penthesilea - Crushed by Stone Door along with Trigona. * Trigona - Crushed by Stone Door along with Penthesilea. * Venelia - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box. * Euboea - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box. * Yalan Gur - Stabbed by Steppenwolf.(Flashback) * 'Parademons '- Killed by Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman. * 'Steppenwolf '- Sended back on Apokolips while parademons were eating him. Debatable Aquaman * Atlan - Died while sitting on his throne under the Hidden Sea off-screen. * The Missing Kingdom - Died out from unknown reasons. * Kingdom of the Deserters - Died out after Sahara dried out. * 'Orvax '- Died sometime after he banished Atlanna. * Stalnoivolk's Captain - Stabbed in stomach by Black Manta. * 'Jesse Kane '- Blew himself up after he got trapped under the missile. * 'Jesse Kane's Pirates '- Knocked out by Aquaman. All of them later drowned when Jesse Kane caused the submarine to sink. * King Ricou - Stabbed by Orm with a trident. * 'Pliosaur-like Creature '- Killed by Atlanna. Shazam! * Dr. Lynn Crosby - Disintegrated after she touched magic symbols. * 6 Counci of Wizards Members - Killed by Seven Deadly sins. (mentioned) * Shazam (Wizard) ''- Disintegrated after tranfering his powers to Billy. * Sid Sivana - Thrown out of window by Thaddeus Sivana. * 13 Sivana Industries Chairmen - Slaughtered by Seven Deadly Sins. * Mr. Sivana - Torn apart by Greed, * 2 Police Officers - Shot by Thaddeus Sivana with lightning. Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) * '''3 Black Mask's Gangsters '- Shot by Huntress with handgun. * 'Carlos Rossi '- Shot in the throat by Huntress with crossbow. * Mr. Keo - Face peeled off by Victor Zsasz on Roman's orders. * Mr. Keo's Wife - Face peeled off by Victor Zsasz on Roman's orders. * Mr. Keo's Daughter - Face peeled off by Victor Zsasz on Roman's orders. * Dave Murray - Mauled by Bruce the Hyena off-screen, on Harley's orders. * Truck Driver - Accidentialy shot by Roman Sionis' Driver. * 'Roman Sionis' Driver '- Truck rammed into him. * 'Happy (Black Mask' Gangster) '- Shot in the throat by Huntress with crossbow. * Maria Bertinelli - Shot by Roman's men. * Franco Bertinelli - Shot by Roman's men. * Joe Bertinelli - Shot by Roman's men. * Unnamed Bertinelli Crime Family Members (At least 3) - Shot by Roman's men. * Police Officer - Shot between eyes by Harley Quinn. * Police Officer - Shot by Harley Quinn and crashed through glass. * Black Canary's Mother - Mentioned to have been murdered. * 2 Ancient African Tribesmen - Decapitated one thousdand years ago. * Beaver - Stuffed off-screen. * '2 Mercenaries '- Beaten to death by Harley Quinn with baseball bat. * 'Bearded Mercenary '- Beard set on fire by Harley Quinn. * 'Mercenary '- Shot in the head by Harley Quinn with handgun. * 'Stefano Galante '- Shot in the throat by Huntress with crosbow. * Numerous People - Killed by Victor Zsasz off-screen. * 'Victor Zsasz '- Shot in the throat by Huntress with crossbow. * 'Masked Criminal '- Shot by Huntress with crossbow. * 'Masked Criminal '- Stabbed repeatly by Huntress with knife. * 'Several Masked Criminals '- Shot by Huntress with crossbow. * 'Masked Criminal '- Head smashed by Harley Quinn with hammer. * '8 Masked Criminals '- Killed by Black Canary with scream. * '4 Black Mask's Gangsters '- Knocked out by Harley Quinn and car crashed. * 'Black Mask's Gangster '- Knocked from Black Mak's car by Harley Quinn. * 'Roman Beauvais Sionis/Black Mask '- Blown up to pieces by Cassandra Cain with granade in pants. Category:DC Category:Films Category:Film series Category:Superhero Films Category:Aliens